


Sprung Grooms

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [298]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Contracts, peter hale mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/19/19: “engagement, expectation, establish”





	Sprung Grooms

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/19/19: “engagement, expectation, establish”

Stiles cursed his brain as the lawyer’s voice still droned on in his cranium.

_…culmination of the engagement thereunto…_

Derek wanted marriage, not a corporate merger! But Uncle Peter, who handled pack business, insisted on a contract, every _t_ crossed, every _i_ dotted.

_…in so signing hereby agrees to the expectation…_

Stiles had bolted from the room, texting Derek where to find him.

Now, naked under the covers in a room of a lesser quality motor lodge establishment in Vegas, the _Presley Arms_ , “What’s the legal definition of _elopement?”_ Stiles wondered.

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Derek answered.


End file.
